


Love Curse

by jelazakazone



Series: Drabbles, mini-fics, micro fics, and other very short fics. [29]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2012, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin realizes what completes him.<br/><a href="http://jelazakazone.livejournal.com/591533.html?thread=5417389#t5417389">find on lj here</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Curse

_None of us can choose our destiny, Merlin, and none of us can escape it._

_A half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole._

Merlin smiled, thinking of the words Kilgharrah had told him all those years ago. He had not realized he had been incomplete. 

Over the years, Merlin had come to realize that the dragon spoke prophetically, not to curse him.

Kisses had progressed to fondling and licking and rubbing and sucking and further explorations until Arthur’s thick cock sunk deep in his arse and his wicked hands wrapped around his own dick brought him to completion.


End file.
